


Black Beauty

by SonicComingOut



Category: Sonic - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicComingOut/pseuds/SonicComingOut
Summary: G2GFST was a user Shadow was really familiar with when he would get on camera, a user that always seemed to be present, someone he was growing fond of, far more than the other males who watched him get frisky over the internet. So who was this user?Someone who was hot for him, but hot enough to come visit him was the question that he wanted to ask- and he was going to get his answer faster than the speed of light.





	Black Beauty

There he was again, G2GFST, just like usual. Shadow couldn't help it, he felt like saying hello. 

"Well hi there- took you a while for someone with a name like Got to go fast~~." 

G2GFST was his most memorable, sweetest customer. Out of all of the creepers, he was always so well-behaved and excitable. Paid the best too, apparently he was in charge of PR for a very prominent company, and Shadow could see why. 

Why he wanted to know was why a sweet guy like this needed to come to see a cam boy so often. What, if anything, was mising from this person's looks that he hid behind a screen so much? 

"Want anything specific today?" 

"Aw you know me." 

Shadow grinned at that chirpy sweet voice over the line, tilting back against his black pillows and sinking down into them. His bed was huge, to set the scene, slipping his hands down over his hips and pushing them against the top of his pants to unzip them. 

"I'll give you a discount, but just because you're so reliable." 

"You're always giving me discounts, don't think I didn't notice." 

"Maybe I just like you that much." 

"Playing with my heart?" 

"No, absolutely not~~" He dug his hand deep within his pants, clearly displaying his dark black pouch in the process, bucking his hips for the current viewers, who were all moping over G2GFST having a rather intimate relationship currently. It was hard not being the favorite. 

He dug his penis out gently, sensually curling his hips into his right hand as he dug out the item in question licking his lips, the contrast of his pink tongue driving the rest of the chat crazy. 

Crazy enough to pay was all that matters really. 

"You're in a mood." The voice chuckled softly just after over the line, the only person in the chat allowed to directly talk to him during cam, and why? Because he liked hiis voice- that's why, liked it so much in fact that it helped him get off. Which was better for business really, sometimes it was harder getting into a mood, but this person's voice, definitly male so far as he could tell, did the trick every single time. Especially when he had a tone that was teasing or taunting, it always revved Shadow up big time and set his wheels burning to the pavement. 

"You put me there." 

It had been months since G2GFST first showed up to view his cam sessions, Shadow remembered how enthralling that particular user had been. All his commentary was so enthusiastic and excited. Out of everyone, he was egocentric, and somehow at the same time, so cute and inexperienced about his answers. It made Shadow wanna teach him a few things, he was willing to place money that G2GFST was a freaking virgin with the way he talked about sex. He clearly didn't have a damn clue, and that was exciting to Shadow, to have a virgin on his chat? He was down. Most of the people who visited or frequented were older gentlemen or young females in the teen demographic, he always had to keep a sharp eye out to shoo them out of there. It was rare to find a young hedgehog in the same age group as his own. 

Shadow wanted to meet him, had been crushing on him steadily over the time in which he had been showing up. It was not expected, but it was definitly there. He hadn't even seen his features, his face or his body, but he was already hooked on that voice. 

"I put you there? again? HOW?" 

Shadow's quills shook, the voice was so confused, no idea the kind of power it wielded in the tonal inflection it held. Shaking with genuine shock. It made Shadow so damn excited. Someday he swore he was going to fuck this man silly, he just had to find him. 

"You're voice." He gruffly got out, reverberating in Shadow's throat as tiny claws pulld up between his asscheeks, revealing the maroon coloration between them for a moment, most of the others were either complaining about Shadow choosing a favorite or too enthralled to care. Shadow was a exotic hedgehog, the kind you didn't confront with complaints, because he didn't give a damn, and when he didn't give a damn, you often were pushed out of his life. No one actually wanted to be pushed out, they just wished they could be given a chance to turn him on with their voice. 

They wanted to be a favorite. 

They wanted to be G2GFST. 

But they weren't. 

And G2GFST had earned his position over months of diligent appearances. Always saying things that were just too endearing to ignore. 

"Ooo" The voice chirped sweetly over the speakers causing Shadow to click his canines together and surge up slightly, pulling his pants down roughly and discarding them, his tail fluffed up and curled to the left in a disaster of a mess. 

On the other end of the line said VIRGIN'S eyes widened in surprise. He could see the amount of control he had over the obsidian male, who was a bit older than he. His ears perking up in surprise when he saw him roughly pull fabric off him at the sound of his soft understanding "Ooo" he knew people loved him for his voice and his charisma. It was the reason he had been given the PR position and was seen as representative for his company, attending multiple events in order to spread word of their products and services, but this was shocking. Sonic's fingertips twitched as he rubbed them together, what should he say? Shadow was always so happy to react to him. It almost made him want to take the other for his own, but he couldn't- could he? 

His ears twitched and curled to attention as a soft moan filtered through his speakers as the older hedgehog curled his hand up his shaft, pushing his thumb gently along the underside of it. He always looked like he would give excellent handjobs. 

"That's it." Sonic licked his lips, the tonal inflection piercing Shadow's sensory perception and causing him to ground his fingertips into his inner thigh. His ears twitched as he pushed an index finger deep into himself. 

Jesus. 

Sonic leaned back. 

He was really reactive. 

"Whoawhoawhoa there~~~ slow down a bit~ Don't wanna go cumming early now do ya?" 

Shadow pulled back, legs spread wide, everything on display, tilting his hips up- 

"You think you can make me with just your voice?" 

People were at this point getting caught up in the whole entire scenario. Some of that jealousy was schluffing off into a genuine interest in the relationship these two actually had. Shadow was getting carried away by just the sound of his voice, and he was twitching and reacting in ways that were new. Shadow's spine's were relaxed, resting across the fluffed pillows, his eyes half lidded as he stared at the camera in yearning. 

Whoever the fuck G2GFST was, he was fucking *wanted*. The older obsidian male was listening for the voice when he heard a light pant behind his speakers, soft, before a inhalation was present. 

Velvet ears shot up. 

Was he? Was -

"G2GFST are you-" 

Before the sentence could be finished Shadow was cut off-

"Call me Sonic, and yes, you should get to work, I can't keep this up without a show." 

Shadow swore his spine shuddered at the order- maybe this "Sonic" kid wasn't as much of a virgin as he thought. 

Plunging two fingertips inside of his wet hole, he curled his fingertips up over his penis and pulled gently on it. Exhaling with the motion, only to get cut off- again- 

"Hands and knees." 

The sound was so genuine, a harsh pant at the midst of a consanent. The older male felt obliged to comply, seems this "Sonic" user had a preference in his fantasies, and he was turning out to be a wee bit more demanding than Shadow had suspected initially. A soft inhale caught his attention as he turned over, pushing his arms onto the bed following just after with his knees, his stomach was tense, feeling excited and vulnurable, resting his ass up high and in frame, his tail flicking up as a low heated moan left his mouth. He pulled his stomach in, his nerves frayed at the concept of taking this new position. 

It was all ass, his wet pucker, lubed and stretched, spread wide as Shadow got to work on himself, grunting as he pushed his face into a pillow and bit it- aiming for his sweet spot- his ears swiveling back as a "Oh yeah- that's good- just like that- keep doing that." 

Sweet fucking Chaos. His voice cut through Shadow like a hot knife through butter. His canines bit hard on the fabric below him as he whined loudly, tensing up as he lost himself, lost himself to the idea of this hogs rod of pleasure piercing straight into him and incapacitating him with pleasure beneath him. Losing himself in the idea of being happily taken, the sound of the wet, pulsing thrusts of his own fingertips into his glory hole reverberating against the pants of the other side- a few soft grunts, and a tiny wholeheartedly endearing whine left the speakers behind him. 

God he was cute~~~

"Almosss....."

That voice had him choking with need- Shadow's deeper tenor gruffly pumping into the pillow as he pilfered deep inside of himself, abusing his hole live toes curling against the bed, black tail fluffing out broadly then twitching wildly in heat-

"Alm---nnnnckk!!!" Oh he had him, he had him at the sound of that sweet moan, Sonic was cumming, into his own hand, legs spread and leaned back into his own bed, knees buckled against each other over the sheets as his toes curled inward, nearly going cross eyed as he shoved himself to sit up- panting and saying softly- 

"Turn over-" 

He had barely recovered enough to get that order out without sounding fatiged, Shadow's body stopping, and slumping down like he was being punished- 

"It's ok-" 

One ear curled up and swiveled back, before those delicious cut hips rolled, his tail fluffed up and obscuring the path of seeing his swollen pucker-

"You really did a number on yourself, huh? You're almost there." 

The older obsidian male was hanging onto his every word like he was in some form of trance or hypnotic state. 

"I wish I could be there, I'd give you something to whine about." 

Sonic's hands flew over his mouth, good chaos, he needed to watch it, he was going to come off rude- and just when he thought he had blown it- a orgasmic moan was his response.

"You like that?" He breathed into the microphone, testing- 

A feral and bewildered nod was all he got in return- 

"I meant it then-" Sonic nearly stuttered, and then cleared his throat, almost eliciting a chuckle from the other side, black hands running up and down a dark shaft in front of the other, hardened and roaring to go- 

"I wish you could~" 

"I will." Sonic promised promptly- 

"I'll fly out there if you want, or drive, run, whatever- I'll go wherever you need me to." Sonic heard a wanton moan on the other side, fingertips swallowed nearly whole pumping in and out of a moist hole- *his* moist hole. 

"I'll *own* you." 

Shadow arched up, defiling himself with professional grace, his tail hanging down as he curled his fist over the top of his penis as a strangled cry left him, flattening out into a docile moan as white liquid rushed out in spurts over his belly, his legs tensing as his knees came together and he collapsed on the bed, out of sorts.  
Apparently being owned brought out a whole new side from Shadow, Sonic smiling as he caught his breath, lying in his own cum, fingertips gently retreating from the tight ring he had exploited. 

Sonic was curled up, knees folded with his hands touching the edges of his laptop screen- fuck. 

For all the times he had seen Shadow cum, not once had he imagined it would be to his voice, to HIM. The panting beast was uncoiling in a fragile state of ruffled rehabilitation, his quills uneven, fur parted in different directions. 

Those piercing amber eyes fixed the camera with a lethal glare- 

"You're going to come here." 

"Ok -" 

"Now."

"Ok-"

"I'll message you my address." 

"Oh-....wow ok!!!!"

Sonic couldn't believe it- his luck that was. 

The box chimed, an address coming up on his window, Sonic balked at the location-he wasn't far..... he could make it there in less than thirty minutes. 

"I'll see you soon." 

He threw his laptop closed, pulling himself out of bed and rushing out the door. 

Sometimes fate dealt some pretty good hands, and Sonic was looking to lend his to a certain black beauty.


End file.
